MM:CC
What does it mean? MM:CC is short for Mega Man: Citrus Cult. Shit, let's tell you things about the Dev. team. Graphics: Leader: Fishmuffin Co-leader: Masquerade Spriters: Wolfie, Fishmuffin, Masquerade, Kammington Music: Composers: Masquerade, Mirror, Doc Engine: Primary programmers: Solid Snake, Datt Supporting programmers: Fishmuffin, probably one or two others while the engine was still being thrown around. Concepts and Plot: Everyone involved: Fishmuffin, Masquerade, Demonlemon, Elecrai, Mirror, Kammington, Plasmi, Dangus, pretty much anyone who is an active member of the forums has had some part in this. Plot (NOTE: This is set as an alternate timeline, which instead of Mega Man 10, it's MM:CC.) In the year 20XX, Mega Man had defeated Dr. Wily for the ninth time. Mega Man had not had any interaction with Wily for a long time, and this made his hypothetical red flag to go up. Suddenly, Dr. Wily hijacks the world's televisions to announce happily that he is retiring from his criminal enterprise to pursue his lifelong dream of being a home appliance manufacturer. (Fishmuffin's note: apparently people are ridiculously stupid, because they believe him.) Mega Man gives Wily some time to prove himself. Wily responds by opening up Wily Inc., which produces a slew of appliances; everything and anything from a to z. Years pass. Mega Man has lost sight of his caution and now supports Wily Inc. via advertising. One of Dr. Light's former students, Professor Dangus, arrives at Dr. Light's house; he brings with him eight objects; a knife holder, a dildo, a baseball hat, a juicer, a toaster, a fez, a grapnel, and a mushroom growing garden, all manufactured by Wily Inc.. Mega Man is awoken by a loud crash inside the house, only to find the eight objects gone. Roll turns on the news, and they all discover that Dr. Wily's appliances turned into robots and advanced on the world. "Dr. Light: Hurry, Mega Man! You must stop Dr. Wily's robots! Mega Man: Don't worry, Dr. Light; I'll stop him, and I'll do what I should've done so many years ago. Dr. Light: And what might that be? Mega Man: ...You'll see." Details Mega Man: Citrus Cult introduces eight new robot masters; EmoMan, TentacleMan, SolidMan, DemonleMan, WireMan, FezMan, BadassMan, and ShroomMan. There is also one hidden robot master which can only be unlocked via special means. Data CDs are reintroduced, covering the robot masters from MM:CC, Mega Man 9 & 10, and the DOS Mega Man games, among others. With Data CDs, hidden bonuses, unlockable characters, classic gaming style, retro music and graphics, and downloadable content, MM:CC is a fantastic replica of the beloved Blue Bomber's original adventures. If you have any in-detail questions, please contact me @... MSN: spritercrazy70@hotmail.com E-mail: See MSN AIM: Spritercrazy70 What NOT to ask, and the possible responses: Q: Is MM:CC going to be for sale? If so, how much money? A: It's freeware, but you can just give me the money anyway. That won't mean I'll give you the game, either. Hoo hoo hoo! Q: Who is the hidden robot master? A: Pffft, like I'm going to tell you that. It's hidden for a reason, dumbass. Q: Are you gay? A: Irrelevant question. Go die and burn in hell and never come back. Thank you. Q: What style is the game in? A: I'll give you a very vague hit: Classic, hardcore Mega Man style. You stupid cunt. Q: Will it be in Japanese or Russian or Spanish or German or French or Vaginaian? A: After the initial release, I'll work to get people on a translation team. Go team. Fuck. Q: When is it going to be released? My son wants it for his 15th birthday, and if I can't give him that, then I have to feed his homosexuality and my homophobia and pay for male strippers! A: Simmer the fuck down. MM:CC is NOT going to be released anytime soon, so you'd best be looking up popular male strippers in the area and be going to social groups to heighten your tolerance. Q: How can I contact you? A: Woah, woah, woah. You fucktard, if you even READ the wiki page you would've seen it! Stupid fuck. Aren't I just lovely?